


Can't live with you, can't leave without you

by piss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, Obi-Wan has feels but denies them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College flat mates au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank frozy

Qui-Gon Jinn rubbed his palm against his forehead and sighed. It was 8 am and Anakin and Obi-Wan were up at it again, bickering about heaven knows what. A smile passed Qui-Gon's lips recalling the peaceful last two weeks, oh how he missed them. Neither of them had any time to talk much less fight, too busy concentrating on finals. However, now free of exams they returned to their old routine. The floor creaked under the heavy steps of two sets of legs and Anakin was the first to emerge from the hallway.

"I don't understand what's the big deal!"

"The big deal is that you left your dirty underwear on the bathroom floor and I so happened to step on them!" Obi-Wan said bringing his right arm up clutching the evidence.

"If it bothers you that much why are you holding them?" Anakin asked with a cocky smile.

For a moment Obi-Wan set frozen and the room was filled with silence, Anakin basking in it. But then Obi-Wan's face seemed to scrunch up passing through ten different shades of red, his hand shaking as if the garment weighted as much as him. He slowly brang his hand up again and in the next second the pair of underwear was gone. Qui-Gon's eyes followed it, silently admiring the perfectly calculated trajectory and the speed it flew at before they plastered to Anakin's face. With that Obi-Wan stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

The incident from that morning seemed to have left a wound on Anakin's pride. Perhaps he hasn't considered the usually calm and collected Obi-Wan to take such a course of action or maybe it was the well aimed throw. Qui-Gon wasn't very sure. Either way, after their little dispute neither of them said another word to each other. In fact they seemed to avoid each other at all costs.

Wednesday was the day all of their classes started at 10 and they usually left together. However, Anakin seemed to have changed his mind. It was at 9:52 Qui-Gon figured that the younger boy won't be coming out of his room any time soon. He tugged on Obi-Wan's sleeve signaling it was time to go. They made their way to the class without muttering a word. It was only once they stepped over the door frame Obi-Wan, the one sitting as close to the teachers as possible, lead the way to the seats in the back.

"That boy is going to be the death of me." Obi-Wan whispered.

"Don't be so harsh on him. He will learn in due time."

"He's so young and... and has no regard for anyone else but himself!" Obi-Wan's voice rose, the other students giving him a questioning look he didn't seem to care about.

With a sigh Qui-Gon chose his words carefully. "Obi-Wan, you're only 3 years older than him. He may be bold but he's also passionate. I'm sure you can see it too."

"I know.. it's just that sometimes he's so careless."

Obi-Wan spent the rest of the class googling 'stupid bold attractive men and how to deal with them'.


	3. Chapter 3

After two days of not talking to each other Anakin decided it's time to step in. His feet carried him to the kitchen where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were sipping on some tea and laughing. Not wanting to disturb them he started back pedalling until Obi-Wan's gaze fell on him followed by Qui-Gon's.

"Good evening Anakin. Do you need anything?" Qui-Gon was the first to speak.

"Hey. Uh, I need a model to... model for me." 'Wow smooth Anakin' he thought to himself.

"I'll go." Obi-Wan surprised himself by saying.

"Thanks a bunch. I've got the background prepared in my room."

They made their way to Anakin's room.

"Strip." Anakin's voice shattered any hope Obi-Wan had for a normal conversation.

"Excuse me?!"

"This is a nude drawing. So, I need you naked. I guess I forgot to mention that, my bad."

"ANAKIN!


End file.
